


Elysium au 2

by lazy_lemon



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	Elysium au 2

“분석 끝났다고?”

술루가 다가왔다. 인사처럼 체콥에게 고개를 끄덕이더니 이내 등 뒤에 서서는 손 끝으로 아무렇게나 머리카락을 헤집는다. 곱슬거리는 머리카락 사이로 손가락이 파고드는 것에 체콥이 어깨를 움츠렸다. 막 돌아온 술루의 몸에서는 비누냄새에 섞여 셔틀의 오일 냄새가 선명했지만 그것이 그리 기분 나쁘지는 않다고, 그렇게 체콥은 생각했다.

“지난번보다 더 보강을 한 모양이야.”

이리저리 산만하게 돌아다니던 커크가 투덜거리며 체콥의 키보드를 제 앞으로 끌어갔다. 몇 개의 숫자와 곡선들. 체콥과 계속해서 이야기를 하던 부분이다. 몇 개의 데이터를 짚어가며 말을 이어가는 것을 무시한 채, 술루는 어깨를 으쓱이며 커크에게 안경을 건넸다.

“세면장에서 찾았어요. 자꾸 흘리고 다니다 언젠가는 잃어버리지.”  
“그건, 술루…….”  
“다시 세수하러 가면 그 때 쓰고 나올 생각이었다고요?”

술루가 코웃음을 쳤다. 커크는 머쓱한 표정을 지었지만 그조차도 사실은 농담에 장단을 맞추기 위한 하나의 연극 같다. 어쨌거나, 체콥이 보기에 커크와 술루의 관계에는 기묘한 구석이 있었고 그것은 대화에서도 은연중에 드러나곤 했다. 여전히 한 손은 체콥의 어깨에 얹은 채 술루가 허리를 깊게 숙여 흐리게 번진 파동을 읽었다.

“신경 많이 썼네요. 지난번에 너무 깊이 들어갔다는 생각은 하긴 했지만요. 뭐, 침입이 있었으니까 보강하는거야 당연한거라지만 이래서야 골치 아픈 일만 늘어나겠어요.”  
“시간이 필요한데, 시간을 끄는 만큼 이 쪽이 손해를 본다는게 제일 큰 문제지.”  
“스콧이 셔틀을 보강하면, 그 때는 위성을 하나 던지는게 낫지 않겠어요?”  
“이 쪽에 너무 마이너스가 되지 않을까?”  
“하긴. 여유분이 얼마나 있을지를 모르겠어요. 이럴 줄 알았으면 그 때 아주 제대로 들고 오는건데.”  
“그러게. 코어라도 하나 들고 튀었어야 하나 봐.”  
“그랬다가는 커맨더가 바로 미사일을 날렸겠지만요.”

술루가 불퉁하게 모니터를 다시 한 번 노려보았다.

“체콥. 셔틀에 외부 모니터 나간거 말이야.”  
“네?”  
“그거 데이터 저장은 된 건가? 내 쪽 스크린으로 연결된 라인만 나간거야, 아니면 전체가 죽어버린거야?”  
“아, 그건 미스터 스콧이 점검 후 알려주신다고…….”  
“그래? 그럼 내가 직접 가서 같이 뜯어본다고 연락 좀 넣어줘.”  
“네, 미스터 술루.”  
“또 그런다. 난 그 호칭이 좀 별로야.”  
“그래, 체콥. 미스터 술루는 그 미스터 술루라는 호칭에 알러지가 있단다. 오늘 밤에 과민 반응으로 저녁을 거를지도 몰라.”  
“맞아. 저녁을 거르고 대신 배가 고파서 널 잡아 먹을지도 몰라.”

동시에 웃음이 터졌다. 체콥 역시 그런 둘을 번갈아 바라보다 난처한 듯 같이 웃어버렸다. 어쩐지 귓가가 화끈거렸지만 그다지 기분이 나쁘지는 않다. 커크가 체콥의 등을 두드리는데 이어 술루가 다시 한 번 체콥의 머리를 쓸었다.

“농담이고, 그냥 편하게 하는게 좋아서 그래.”   
“알겠어요, ㅁ… 술루.”  
“착하기도 해라.”

커크가 싱글거리며 체콥의 머리를 쓸었다. 두 사람의 손가락이 닿았다 떨어지고, 머리카락이 허공으로 흩날린다. 체콥은 어깨를 으쓱였고 그들이 좋을 대로 머리카락을 가지고 놀도록 내버려 두었다. 그 편이, 오히려 시간을 단축한다는 것을 깨닫는데에는 그다지 오랜 시간이 걸리지 않았다.

“아, 그러고보니 미스터 스콧이 임플란트 이야기를 하던데요.”

술루와 커크가 동시에 서로를 마주보았다.

“벌써 완성 되었나?”  
“처음부터 기본 프레임은 잡혀있는 상태였으니까요.”

체콥은 의자를 뒤로 물려 그런 둘을 올려다보았다. 웃음기는 간데 없이 진지해진 얼굴로 마주하는 것에 빠르게 파일을 불러내자 잘 했다는 듯 술루가 미소지었다.

“사실, 장담은 못해요.”  
“여기서 장담할 수 있는 것은 아무것도 없어.”  
“스콧이 직접 도와주면 좋은데 절대 피는 안 볼거라고 저렇게 잡아 떼니까.”  
“할 수 있잖아?”  
“정확히는 할 수만 있다는 뜻이죠. 실제로 만져본 적은 없다고요.”  
“힘들까?”  
“물리적 이식이야 가능하죠. 하지만 그 이후가 문제에요. 그래서 더 가능할지를 잘 모르겠어요. 저 위에서라면 모를까, 우리는 아직 그럴 만한 기술이 없다고요. 일단, 자력으로 후유증을 모두 버텨야 하는데 사람이 정신력으로 버티는 것도 한계가 있는거니까…….”

모니터를 들여다보던 술루가 무심코 수염을 만지작거렸다. 무언가 생각을 할 때면 습관적으로 턱을 쓸던 버릇이 수염을 기르기 시작하며 그리로 옮겨 간 것이다. 무심히 그런 술루를 바라보던 커크가 인상을 썼다.

“그거 그냥 밀자. 응?”  
“싫어요.”  
“명령한다면?”  
“진짜로, 그러고 싶어요?”  
“할 수 만 있다면 묶어 놓고 다 뽑아버리고 싶어.”

정색을 하고 받아치는 것에 술루가 소리내어 웃었다. 생각보다 길게 이어지는 웃음소리에 한참 키보드를 달리던 손이 멈추었다. 멍하니 술루의 얼굴을 올려다보는 체콥의 뒤통수에 커크가 가볍게 손바닥을 날렸다.

“메드 베이도 하나 들고 내려올 것을 그랬어.”  
“차라리 시스템 복제를 해 오지 그랬어요.”

기묘한 웃음소리가 터졌다. 이번에 받아 친 것은 체콥이어서, 묘한 얼굴로 커크가 체콥을 내려다보는 것에 술루가 허리를 접어 온 몸으로 웃음을 터트렸다.


End file.
